1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, and particularly, to a portable USB device with a protective function for a USB plug.
2. Description of Related Art
U disks are common USB devices, and are very portable. The U disk usually includes a shell and a USB plug protruding from the shell. For protecting the USB plug from damage, there is a cover on the USB plug.
However, due to collisions between the cover and other members (e.g. books, phone, pens, etc) in a bag, the cover easily slides off the USB plug, and the USB plug without the protection of the cover is easily damaged.
Therefore, what is needed is a new USB device that can overcome the described limitations.